Broken
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Tony perds tout dans un accident. Maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant. S'il le souhaite, et si on l'aide. TonyxLoki.


**Introduction**

Il se souvenait du crissement des pneus, de l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé et des cris de Pepper.  
>Surtout du choc brutal, lui coupant le souffle, obscurcissant sa vision. La perte quasi immédiate de connaissance l'empêcha de hurler de douleur lorsqu'il sentit ses os se briser. Il avait pu éviter la moto à terre d'un habile coup de volant mais pas le poids lourd lorsqu'il déboula à toute vitesse sur la seconde voie, en sens inverse<br>Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était dans un hôpital. La lumière trop vive lui fit battre des paupières quelques instants. L'odeur des désinfectants et des médicaments le prit à la gorge, le faisant tousser. Il entendit plusieurs voix prononcer son prénom, sans qu'il n'arrive à faire le tri parmi elles. Le moindre bruit était assourdissant. Les bip réguliers des machines de soin allaient le rendre fou.  
>Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées quelques instants lorsqu'il sentit le contact d'un verre et d'un liquide rafraîchissant. De l'eau. Il but quelques petites gorgées, reconnaissant.<br>Enfin, il arriva à distinguer les visages autour de lui, s'habituant peu à peu, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait baissé la luminosité par égard pour lui.  
>Rhodney, Steve et Barton.<br>Il inspira profondément, et le premier mot à franchir ses lèvres fut un prénom.  
>- ... Pe... Pepper... ?<br>Rhodney détourna aussitôt le regard, Barton regarda le sol, seul le Capitaine osa soutenir son regard.  
>- Je suis désolé Tony. Elle n'a pas survécu.<br>Direct, sans fioriture, mais avec un léger tremblement de la voix.  
>Tony se figea. Il regarda le bleu des yeux de Steve intensément, comme pour y chercher la moindre trace de mensonge.<br>C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas... vrai... Pas Pepper... Pas elle...  
>Sa respiration s'emballa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il serra la mâchoire, crispa ses doigts sur les draps. Les bips s'intensifièrent.<br>- ... Arrête... Arrête ça ! ARRÊTE CE BRUIT !  
>Il sentit une main sur la sienne, celle de Rhodney.<br>- Tony ! C'est toi qui emballe les machines ! Il faut que tu te cal...  
>Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux embués de larmes, les cornées rougies d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Tony de se calmer, pas après avoir appris ça. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un.<br>Barton était revenu avec une infirmière qui tenta de lui faire une injection de calmants. D'un mouvement brusque du poignet, Tony lui cogna la main, la faisant crier de surprise et lâcher la seringue.  
>- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !<br>Il sentit le poids des mains de Steve sur ses épaules, le bloquant, le plaquant contre le lit.  
>C'est alors qu'il perdit réellement toute contenance, se mettant à hurler comme un animal, fou de chagrin. Il voulait cogner sur quelque chose, se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité. Car c'était de sa faute, entièrement, si Pepper était morte. Il avait insisté pour se rendre à cette exposition sur les dernières technologies de pointe. Sauf que le temps avait passé et c'était le dernier soir. Alors même si Pepper était encore occupée au travail, il avait sortit le grand jeu. Il était venu la chercher dans sa plus belle voiture, son plus beau costume et un énorme bouquet de fleurs.<br>Elle n'était pas dupe quand à ses réelles intentions mais cela lui avait fait plaisir. Alors, les joues un peu roses, elle avait cédé.  
>Puis elle était morte.<br>A cause de lui, à cause de son égoïsme... A cause de...  
>- Non, Tony. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Murmura Steve.<br>Peut-être avait-il pensé à haute voix ? Mais il ne l'écouta pas, gesticulant de plus belle, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le sédatif fut enfin injecté, faisant rapidement effet, le faisant s'écrouler contre le Soldat.  
>Il remarqua quelque chose tandis qu'il luttait contre le sommeil artificiel.<br>Les draps, à partir de sa taille, n'étaient pas froissés malgré toute son agitation.  
>Un affreux doute se fit dans son esprit.<br>- ... Steve... mes... jambes... ? ... Qu'est... ce... Dis... m...  
>Les doigts sur ses épaules se raidirent, il entendit à peine la sentence.<br>- Les dommages sont trop importants... Tu ne marcheras sans doute plus...  
>Tony ne pu protester davantage, s'endormant, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa pommette gauche.<br>Ce n'était pas ses larmes.  
>Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais.<br>Mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire.  
>Au moins pour Pepper.<p> 


End file.
